Robinjh
Robinjh is the senior officer of Sleeping With The Fishes on the Sage Ocean. He has been playing on Sage since February of 2006. Accomplishments and Positions * Became royalty of The Avengers in February 2007. * Joined T-N-T with Sleeping With The Fishes and became royalty in April 2007. * Joined Good Grief with leeping with the Fishes and became lord in June 2007. * Captain and founder of Sleeping with the Fishes since July 10 2006. * Defeated Admiral Finius on the 21st of July 2006. * Defeated Gretchen Goldfang on the 10th January 2007. * Defeated Gretchen Goldfang on the 10th April 2007. * Achieved ultimate Treasure Haul on May 26 2007. * Became governer of Ventress Island on October 14th 2007. Biography Robinjh started out in February '06, playing casually and taking to Bilging. Not realising there was a higher game out there, he kept on like this for a few months. In April 2006, he was accepted into the Red Killers as an officer, under Captain Bushmonkey. Over the next two months, he learned everything he needed to lead a crew and run successful pillages. From his first months of playing, he had enough to buy his first sloop. In June 2006, Robinjh founded his first crew, The Brothers Grimm. This crew lasted a few days, until he was lucky enough to stumble upon a very new player who bought doubloons. Stevieboi offered to pay 20,000 Pieces of Eight to become a senior officer. With such a new crew, and such low income, Robinjh was eager to take this opportunity to make some easy cash. Within minutes of this first offer, and payments, Stevieboi again offered Robinjh money. This time for the rank of captain and the offer was 30,000 PoE. With this money, and a couple of doubloons purchases, Robinjh bought a war brig and founded his current crew, with Yojohn and Breakneck, the Trio of Fear. After less than two weeks of the first crew being founded, Robinjh considered himself extremely lucky to be in this position. Within weeks Stevieboi went dormant and The Brothers Grimm has recently disbanded. Over the next couple months, Robinjh began to start playing for real. Running regular war brig pillages, earning himself a nice amount of money, and making some of the strong friends he still has today, such as Goldmarie and Silverpigeon. In the new school term, September 2006, Robinjh felt the pressures of real life, and being a captain, and so quit the game for about a month. By the time the calendar needed flipping over, he came crawling back, and regained leadership of his crew, which had been handed to Silverpiegon and renamed to Daveut and Nell. Again renaming the crew to Sclimmster Alptraum, due to Goldmarie being German, Robinjh built his crew back up and began playing full time. Around Christmas '06, Robinjh handed the crew to his brother, Breakneck, and took up position as an officer in The Sickness, under the senior officer council. Breakneck renamed the crew to its present day name, Sleeping with the Fishes. Realising he loved being captain too much, he took up the position again, and still holds it today. Robinjh now works as a merchant, running fruit from to on his merchant brig. He is still working on his puzzling skill, and has managed to gain an ultimate in Treasure Haul, although he feels he does not deserve it. Robinjh considers himself an extremly lucky pirate. Througout his time playing the game, he has encountered some of the best people in the game, who are still by him now, even a year after they met. He is glad to have such great friends, some of which are regular admirals for blockades and so can get him a small navigating position. Robinjh loves blockading, and sees it as the way forward for his pirate career.